


linger like a tattoo kiss

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trinyvale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “So, are you… boyfriends?” Nyack asks curiously.Jens shrugs, still staring down at his phone as he scrolls through Trinstagram. “Notofficially. But he’s not seeing anyone else.”
Relationships: Jens Lyndelle/Aster Starsage
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	linger like a tattoo kiss

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the two crew, i hate it here 
> 
> title from "cardigan" by taylor swift bc this is a very serious fic that needs a very serious, romantic title. :)

“So, are you… boyfriends?” Nyack asks curiously. 

Jens shrugs, still staring down at his phone as he scrolls through Trinstagram. “Not _officially_. But he’s not seeing anyone else.” 

“Are _you_?” 

Jens looks up and glares at Nyack. “I could be if I wanted to.” 

“Of course, brother,” Nyack agrees easily. He’s frowning at a salad, which he’s been picking at for at least half an hour. “Do I really have to eat this?” 

“ _Yes_ , you need to eat more than just jam and crackers,” Jens replies as he rolls his eyes and turns back to his phone. Aster hasn’t posted anything to Trinstagram in a while—the most recent was a selfie a week ago, taken before one of their dates.

This shouldn’t be making Jens mad, but it _is._

“Maybe if there was less kale—”

“What is he _playing at_?” Jens interrupts, indignant. “We took a selfie _yesterday_ and he hasn’t posted it yet! Why would he _take it_ if he didn’t want to _post it_?” 

“Maybe you looked bad in it,” Onyx says as she comes out of the bathroom, finished doing her makeup. “Was there food in your teeth?” 

Jens turns his glare to Onyx. “ _No_. And _you_ don’t get to give dating advice.” 

“But Nyack does?” Onyx challenges with a derisive snort. She walks past them both at the table, heading into the living room and rummaging under blankets piled up on the couch—Obsidian must be napping in there somewhere, because god knows that’s the only time that cat isn’t yowling at the top of his lungs. 

“Katie’s never posted you on her Trinstagram either,” Jens points out instead of responding to the Nyack comment. 

Onyx scoops up Obsidian, kissing the top of his fluffy head and then immediately wincing as he yowls right in her ear. “Katie and I are not dating.” 

“So you admit I have more game than you,” Jens replies with a haughty laugh. 

“I would not brag about your relationship if he won’t even post you on his Trinstagram,” Onyx says, completely unphased by Jens’s taunting. She seems too busy wrangling Obsidian into his harness and leash to pay much attention to Jens at all. 

Jens huffs, turning back to his phone. 

“It was a _good picture_ ,” Jens grumbles. 

Jens looks back up at the sound of a camera shutter—Nyack is holding his phone up and grinning at the screen. 

“How’s this photo of you, brother?” Nyack asks, eagerly holding out his phone and showing off the _worst picture that Jens has ever seen._ My god, this angle makes it look like he has _crows feet_. “We could post this on Trinstagram!” 

“I’ll kill you if you even put it on your story,” Jens retorts as he stands up from the table, abandoning the remnants of his lunch. He grabs his bag from the couch, glares at Onyx and Nyack in turn, and heads for the door. “I’m going to find Aster and see what the fuck his _deal_ is.” 

“Good luck with your sugar daddy!” Onyx calls out, and Nyack says something too, but Jens doesn’t hear it over the sound of himself slamming the door on his way out. 

* * *

“I didn’t know sheets could have this high of a thread count,” Jens says with a breathy sigh, stretching his limbs out across the silver silk sheets. He grins over at Aster. “Tell me how much they cost.” 

“I never look at price tags,” Aster replies. He’s laying on his side, head propped up in his hand, watching Jens with a fond smile. “You’ve touched these exact sheets many times by now, you know.”

Jens moves closer, leaning in for a quick kiss, grinning when he pulls back. “I’m usually more… _distracted_ when I’m in your bed.” 

“I’ll buy you your own set,” Aster declares. “Unless you just want to move in here with me.” 

Jens perks up immediately, the post-sex sleepiness gone in an instant. “Really?” 

Aster seems unaffected by Jens’s sudden alertness. He just smiles and says, “Of course. You could have your own wing of the mansion, if you’d like. It may be fast, but you… Well. I’m enamored.”

“Oh.” Jens actually _blushes._ But then—he remembers why he came over in the first place. He’d gotten immediately distracted because Aster had greeted him with a kiss and a bouquet of flowers and a _professionally wrapped present_ that held a new sword with a gilded, jewel-encrusted hilt. Jens had been quickly swept off his feet, and then they both swept off to the bedroom, and then Jens was _busy_.

Now he remembers, though, and his features slide into a stern glare at Aster. “You want me to _move in_ but you won’t even post me on your _Trinstagram_? Who do you think I _am_?”

Aster frowns and reaches out, cupping Jens’s cheek—and Jens’s instinct is to push his hand away, but. But he doesn’t. The gentle touch feels too nice. 

Jens has no idea when he got so _soft_ , but he thinks Nyack and Onyx are probably to blame. 

“My darling Jennifer,” Aster says softly. “I have that picture saved as a draft on Trinstagram. I was simply waiting to ask your advice on which filter to use before posting.”

“Wow.” Jens swallows thickly, unexpectedly touched. His eyes drop to study the silk sheets, unable to hold Aster’s steady gaze. “You really like me that much? To let the whole world know?” 

“You _are_ my world,” Aster whispers back. 


End file.
